Medical environments, such as hospitals and doctors' offices, are known to contain a relatively high concentration of pathogens. As a result, it is desirable to reduce such pathogens wherever they exist in such environments. As a doctor makes his rounds from patient to patient in a hospital, for example, the objects the doctor carries are susceptible to contamination throughout the day.
One such object a doctor may routinely carry is a medical tablet computer, which a doctor may use to make notes on a patient file, write prescriptions, and the like. Such portable electronic devices frequently need to be recharged, yet currently there is no provision in recharging stations for such devices for disinfecting such devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that not only charges portable electronic devices, but that also concurrently disinfects such devices. Such a needed device would allow for the charging of multiple portable electronic devices, and would ensure disinfecting wavelengths of light reach substantially every surface of each portable electronic device therein. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.